<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolffe’s Verd’ika by skotahtree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449395">Wolffe’s Verd’ika</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skotahtree/pseuds/skotahtree'>skotahtree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Wolffe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Female Clone, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Plo is dad, Reader-Insert, Wolffe adopts reader, Wolffe is flabbergasted, but in a platonic way, clones being family, kaminoans being rude, reader/wolffe, soft, somewhat angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skotahtree/pseuds/skotahtree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A genetic error. All it took was one tiny error in the genetic code of a clone to decide that clone’s fate. But CT-4725 was different, right?</p><p>CT-4725 had one error in their entire genetic code. CT-4725 was a female, not a male.</p><p>Or...</p><p>CT-4725 is a female clone that Wolffe adopts. This fic tells about CT-4725’s adventures as being part of the Wolfpack and a female clone. </p><p>This is not a romantic Wolffe/OC fic. Can be read as a reader insert if you read it as you are CT-4725, but can also be read as an OC fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CT-4725’s beginnings.</p><p>All Mando’a translations for this chapter are in the notes at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A genetic error. All it took was one tiny error in the genetic code of a clone to decide that clone’s fate. But CT-4725 was different, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CT-4725 had one error in their entire genetic code. CT-4725 was a female, not a male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The error most likely happened because of some experiments. The Kaminoans were trying to improve the strength and muscle building capabilities of a clone. CT-4725 was part of these experiments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In order for the Kaminoans to terminate a clone, they must get approval from Jedi Master Shaak Ti, who oversees the production of all clones. This was implemented as the GAR needs all the troops they can get, so it was decided that unless there was a good reason for a clone to be terminated, they all must go through their training. Shaak Ti is just making sure that this is actually implemented, as the Jedi Council trusts the Kaminoans just about as much as the clones do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the Kaminoans found the error in CT-4725’s genetic code, they immediately applied to terminate her. They claimed that ‘she wouldn’t be able to fight as well as her male counterparts,’ and ‘would not be able to keep up in her training.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaak Ti denied their request, claiming that the GAR is desperate for troops and having the ‘wrong’ gender was not a good enough excuse to terminate a clone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kaminoans tried a second time once CT-4725 was more grown. She had a smaller stature than the rest of the clones, and by a noticeable amount. Shaak Ti did consider this as a fair point, but ultimately declined. Shaak Ti was curious now about how CT-4725 would turn out after her training, but as a Jedi, Shaak Ti knew that she couldn’t let her emotions sway her decision. So, Shaak Ti thought about it for a while and finally came to a conclusion. It was this: CT-4725 could come in handy on some missions, as she can fit in small spaces, like an air duct, that the other clones, and quite frankly most Jedi, cannot. Also, it was found later into CT-4725’s training that the experiments weren’t a total fail. The Kaminoans succeeded in increasing the muscle building capabilities, thus CT-4725 was stronger than your average clone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kaminoans may have to train CT-4725 if they want to continue getting paid, but that doesn’t mean that they can’t make it harder for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” CT-4725 mumbles under her breath as she falls flat on her back. CT-4725 and the other members of the codo squad were in the middle of a training exercise that involved free climbing on a short wall. Oh, and the pegs for the trooper to grab onto are controlled, as the Kaminoans can make them appear and disappear at will. It ‘saved space,’ as they could have a variety of different setups while using the same space. The different setups were used to make sure that the clones did not get used to one course and could be ready for anything. Apparently, one of the Kaminoans’ ‘hand slipped’ on the button that made the peg CT-4725 just so happened to be holding snap back into the wall while CT-4725’s other hand was reaching up to grasp another peg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CT-4725 wasn’t a quitter. If anything, she was extremely stubborn, and she was determined to get to the top of the wall, one way or another. CT-4725 pushes herself up off the ground, “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks CT-5687. I guess I just lost my footing, or grip, or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough chit chat, get back to your training,” a Kaminoan barks at them. CT-4725 tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, as her training mask has a transparent lense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear every time I say something it’s always ‘back to your training.’ I can never speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CT-4725 do you have something to add?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sir.” The Kaminoan didn’t actually quite make out what CT-4725 said, but they were sure that whatever it was, it probably wasn’t something ‘respectful.’ It was in her nature, and all of the clones' nature for that matter, to resent the Kaminoans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haar’chak, I didn’t think they would actually hear that.” CT-4725 was careful to be much quieter this time. She doesn’t need the Kaminoan to be on her about ‘disrespecting higher-ups’ again, or something like that. It wasn’t like she actually listened to the Kaminoans when they reprimanded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CT-4725 started to climb, but this time, she didn’t hold on to one peg for more than a few seconds. That way, she was always moving, and the Kaminoans couldn’t target a peg she was holding onto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her small set back, CT-4725 was the second in her squad to reach the top. Something about having to constantly prove she is worthy of training really makes her excel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after, it became time for the codo squad to graduate. Their training was fast-tracked due to the desperate need for clones on the battlefield. The only question was as follows: which battalion was CT-4725 going to be assigned to? Due to CT-4725 unique capabilities, her fate was to be decided by the council. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last item I would like to address at this council meeting is the fate of clone trooper CT-4725,” Master Ti starts. Master Koon cringes at the use of the troopers number instead of name. “As you may recall, this clone was part of the recent experiments to improve the strength capabilities of a clone trooper. The Kaminoans were successful in this, however CT-4725 has an error in her genetic code that resulted in her being a female, not a male, thus has a smaller stature as well. CT-4725 was to be terminated, but I chose against it because of her smaller stature. CT-4725 can fit in small places other cannot. Due to CT-4725’s unique abilities, I have decided that it would be best to discuss the matter of where CT-4725 will be assigned with this council,” Master Ti explains to the council. Truthfully, the Togruta has no clue where to assign CT-4725.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where has this trooper’s squad been assigned?” Master Windu asks. Usually, each squad is kept together when being assigned to a battalion. The Jedi have found that it just works better that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The codo squad has been already shipped out to the 212th battalion. I chose to leave CT-4725 out of that shipment so we could discuss this matter at this council meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may interject, the 212th hardly has enough room for anymore new troopers. I feel these abilities that you speak of can be better used elsewhere.” Master Kenobi normally doesn’t mind getting new shinies. However, the Negotiator is practically bursting with clones. In fact, he is starting to feel that the Negotiator is a sort of ‘catch all’ for shinies that need battalions. Sooner or later, he was going to bring this up with the council, and well, he decided that now was the best time to do so. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> discussing new shinies being assigned to the 212th, even if it was in a sort of direct-indirect way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take them.” All eyes were on Master Koon, expecting an explanation. The real explanation is that he, much like Master Ti, is very curious. But, this was not a valid explanation in the eyes of the council, as it could be reasoned that Master Koon was letting his emotions cloud his judgement. Master Koon rationalizes,”After the last particularly tolling battle my men have endured, the 104th has plenty of room for new clone troopers. In fact, the 104th is in desperate need for more troopers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, what if CT-4725’s abilities are needed elsewhere. Should she even be assigned to a battalion? CT-4725 could bounce between battalions, depending on where she was needed most,” another member of the council inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, it wasn’t just his curiosity that drove Master Koon. The fact that someone could keep a trooper from forming a family with their siblings was unbearable to Master Koon. “In my experience, the clones need to have loyalty to each other to work most effectively. Loyalty means everything to the clones. Each clone must be assigned to a battalion, permanently, in order to form these loyalties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On this, I agree. Loyalty to each other, the clones must have. But, needed somewhere else, she might be. Compromise, we must,” Master Yoda says, after having a few moments in deep thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bit more arguing over what this compromise would be, the council came to a conclusion. CT-4725 would be assigned to the 104th, however, if she was needed for another important mission, she would go on the mission with the battalion that needed her, and then would promptly return back to the 104th as soon as the mission was completed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When CT-4725 found out she was to be shipped out tomorrow, she couldn’t be more thrilled to leave that rock.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando’a translations:</p><p>Haar’chak=Damn it</p><p>(Translations are from mandoa.org)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wolffe welcomes the new shines to the 104th.</p><p>All Mando’a translations for this chapter are in the notes at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Commander,” Wolffe can recognize that voice anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General,” Wolffe replies while turning around to face the Kel Dor. Wolffe doesn’t bother standing at attention as General Koon has told him time and time again to stop doing so whenever he sees him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are expecting a new batch of shinies in approximately one hour standard. I apologize for not informing you earlier, the council has kept me busy with paperwork,” General Koon starts to ramble, “Not that that is an excuse-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, General,” Wolffe assures the general, “I will greet them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Wolffe. Now, I must get back to my work. I have a council meeting in a few minutes.” Just like that, General Koon is whisked away again, doing whatever the council had him up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t uncommon for General Koon to not share details about the shinies, so Wolffe doesn’t question the lack of detail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe does his rounds while waiting for the shipment of shinies. He wants to make sure that each shiny has a fresh set of blacks to wear and that the barracks are ready for them, in secret of course. Wolffe has a soft spot for the shinies, but he would die before showing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe is about to read up on the information given to him about the new shinies, but before he could do so the shinies arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shinies line up in the GAR standard formation at attention in front of the commander. Each trooper stands perfectly still, resisting the urge to shrink at Wolffe’s hard glare. Wolffe slowly paces past each one of them, studying each new trooper for a few moments before moving onto the next. He is looking for small quirks, such as subtle fidgeting or slight changes in posture, that could help him get to know each trooper a little better, rather than tattoos or hairstyles that were unique to each trooper. Those attributes can not be spotted yet, as the shines are wearing pristine, white armor that makes each trooper look identical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CT-4725, however, is anything but identical to the other clones, even though she is wearing the same armor as the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CT-4725 usually doesn’t mind standing out, but at this moment, she wishes she could blend in to avoid the angry stare coming from Wolffe’s one good eye. CT-4725 holds her breath as Wolffe passes her. Luckily for CT-4725, she is in the middle back of the formation, where she can be almost hidden from Wolffe’s eagle eye. Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe slightly backtracks after noticing something was off about one of the troopers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that trooper— short? It can’t be, we’re clones. It’s probably just my eye playing tricks on me. I’ll have to have Felix check it out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wolffe internally groans at the thought of having to go to the med bay for his cybernetic eye again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite thinking it was just a malfunction in his eye, the commander feels an urge to further investigate. He starts to walk through the neat rows of shines while keeping his eyes trained on the seemingly smaller clone. By the time Wolffe was standing in front of this trooper, he realizes that they were in fact shorter than the rest and, contrary to his previous hypothesis, it isn’t an optical illusion. “Name, trooper,” Wolffe’s voice booms through the hanger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CT-4725, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s weird, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wolffe begins to think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their voice is off, I mean, not all clones sound exactly the same, but this is more than usual. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I asked for your name, trooper, not your number,” Wolffe corrects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sir. I do not have one, sir.” Wolffe cringes a little inside at the response. He knows that General Koon hates that the clones are given numbers instead of names, and the General will not be pleased to find out that this one does not have a name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to fix that before the general finds out.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since what was said during the escape from </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Malevolence</span>
  </em>
  <span>, General Koon has taken every opportunity to show the Wolffe, and every clone he comes in contact with, that their lives are important and definitely not </span>
  <em>
    <span>expendable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because of how much the general shows he cares about the 104th, he is often referred to as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the 104th. General Koon doesn’t mind. He cares about his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ade </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much to mind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The name, rather number, doesn’t ring a bell for Wolffe, which is strange because news travels fast between the clones. Granted, the 104th just finished the mission they were on for a few standard months, so they were somewhat out of the loop. Still, Wolffe is determined to get to the bottom of this situation. “Trooper, remove your bucket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” CT-4725 can’t help the hint of confusion in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take off your bucket, 4725. I want to see your face.” CT-4725, now somehow more confused, takes off her helmet to reveal her cropped hair and face to her new commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Wolffe is looking for any sort of physical deformities that could signify a leak in their growth chamber, or anything else that could lead to this clone's height. What Wolffe is not expecting, however, is the trooper to be a woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To put it simply, the commander is completely and utterly flabbergasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind is running at a mile a minute, but at the same time, he can’t formulate a single sentence. Instead, he just stares blankly at the female trooper with a face that could be described as the ‘Wolffe.exe has stopped working’ face, which is an extremely rare expression for Wolffe. He much more prefers to have a stone-cold, disapproving expression that keeps up his reputation as a serious commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir? Are you okay?” The amount of concern for her new commander CT-4725 has in her voice is endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe slowly nods and walks back to the front while putting on his bucket to conceal his confused face. “That will be all. The barracks are organized by squads. Welcome to the 104th troopers,” Wolffe addresses the group of shines. As soon as he finishes his sentence, the commander walks away from the hanger as fast as he can while making sure it doesn’t look like he is trying to run away from the shines. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a reputation to maintain after all, and running away from shines would ruin it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando’a translations:</p><p>Buir = father<br/>Ade = children</p><p>(Translations are from mandoa.org)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wolffe asks Plo about CT-4725. </p><p>A very soft and somewhat angsty conversation ensues.</p><p>All Mando’a translations for this chapter are in the notes at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Still experiencing aftershock from meeting the new shinies, Wolffe heads to the General’s quarters to look for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It is sometimes hard to tell where General Plo was when he was on duty. Considering that he has a lot of work and they are stuck in hyperspace for the foreseeable future, the General is most likely doing paperwork or various other tasks at his desk in his quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orange light on the keypad leading to the General’s private quarters indicates Wolffe's hypothesis on where Plo’s location is correct. The 104th’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span> keeps his quarters unlocked so that in the case that he is needed for anything, he would be available. And when their </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span> says anything, he really means anything. From being under attack to having a nightmare to just wanting to talk to someone that is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>vode</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the 104th’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span> is ready to, and wants to for that matter, help his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ade</span>
  </em>
  <span> with any troubles they come across. It’s one of the reasons he earns the title ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ In fact, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaves his door unlocked even during his meditations, whereas many other Jedi prefer to lock their doors to prevent any distractions. Instead, he simply places a note on his door explaining the situation, which is very effective at removing small distractions. If a trooper sees the note on the door, they will be very careful to not cause any extra noise that would be a distraction for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the door being unlocked, Wolffe knocks as a courtesy, even though his </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span> lets him in every time. “Can I come in, buir?” The ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ at the end is spoken much softer than the first part of the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the door, the General stops his work almost immediately at the sound of Wolffe’s voice. Plo’s heart warms at the usage of his Mando’a title. “Of course, ner ad. You are always welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Wolffe gets the go ahead, he bursts into his </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> quarters and spits out the first thing that comes to mind. “I’m confused.” Wolffe can’t keep it to himself anymore, he has too many questions to do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plo tilts his head slightly at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ad’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> words. It usually takes a bit of persistence and reassurance from Plo to get Wolffe to admit to what he is feeling. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> heart tightens at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ad’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncharacteristic openness. Something must really be bothering Wolffe to have him be so open so soon. “Come here, my child,” Plo motions to another chair at the desk he is sitting at, “Tell me about what is troubling you and I will try my best to help.” Wolffe’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span> uses the softest tone he can manage, as he is afraid that anything else might scare away Wolffe and cause him to close off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe sinks into the chair. “It’s the new shines. CT-4725, to be exact.” That’s another thing that makes the </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> heart clench. It’s the use of a clone’s number instead of name that gets him every time, even though he knows that most shinies haven’t been given their names yet by fellow </span>
  <em>
    <span>vode</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But that’s just it. No sentient being, clones included, should be reduced down to a number. If it was Plo’s way, he would have every clone be given a name instead of a number from the very beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, I have heard of her, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was confused about her. About why she is, you know, short and, well, female. I mean, we are clones. The point is for us to be identical. But she is anything but identical to us. I mean she only resembles a clone, and—“ Wolffe stops abruptly in the middle of his sentence. “I’m sorry, sir. I shouldn’t have brought this up with you. It’s probably private. I shouldn’t have said anything in the first place, it was out of line. I will go now, sir, if that’s okay. I am sorry for bothering you, sir.” A third thing that makes Plo’s chest tighten is when Wolffe does, well, this. When he second guesses himself and closes himself off after finally opening up in hopes of not angering his general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe makes a move to stand up, but his </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span> stops him. “Stay, please,” Plo keeps his voice very soft, as to remind Wolffe that he could never get mad at him for opening up and showing emotion. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. It is right for a commander to be curious about their troops, especially at something like this. If anything, I should apologize. I am truly very sorry, ner ad, for not warning you about her appearance. I am even more sorry for making you feel like you should apologize for your emotions. You never have to apologize for opening up to me, ner ad.” Plo uses Mando’a as a way to sooth Wolffe, in hopes of getting Wolffe to open up to him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reason that this particular clone is different from the rest of your vode is that there is a discrepancy between your genetic code and hers. She is part of an experiment that, if successful, would increase the clones metabolism, among other things, that would result in them being able to get much stronger and more agile. This experiment was successful in this particular shiny, in the sense she has these attributes,” Plo continues, “However, the Kaminoans wanted to terminate,” Plo spits out the last word, “her because she is female and shorter than the rest of the clones. Thank the Force Shaak Ti was able to shut that down before anything bad happened. Shaak Ti believes that she can be used to fit into spaces others cannot, thus she can be useful on missions that require such ability. Not to mention that her increased strength could prove very useful on more, difficult missions. Thus, this clone was able to train to become a trooper with the codo squad...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Codo squad?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wolffe questions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t heard of that one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span> suddenly stops his explanation. “I sense more confusion in you, ner ad. What did I say that troubles you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… I didn’t see the codo squad on the list of who we were welcoming with this shipment, buir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. I apologize, I forgot that they would not be listed. The codo squad was broken up during shipment,” Plo frowns at this before resuming his explanation, “The shiny in question was shipped here on her own, while the rest of the codo squad was shipped off to the 212th. This doesn’t sit well with me, I know how important keeping the squads intact is, but the codo squad, sans the female trooper, was shipped out before the council had a meeting about where this clone was to be assigned, before I could say anything. The 212th had run out of room, therefore they couldn’t accept this new clone, and it was too late to reassign the rest of the codo squad. I am so sorry for this, my son, I feel awful about it. I immediately volunteered to take on this clone, and the council agreed, but not without some arguing. They didn’t want to assign her to any battalion, Wolffe. They wanted to keep her floating between battalions, with no real belonging, Wolffe. I can’t stand for that. I had to compromise, therefore you must know that the compromise made is that occasionally this trooper will be required to temporarily be transferred to other battalions for any missions where it is crucial she attends, but she will return back to us. All of this means that the codo squad would not be listed as she is an extra clone that was tacked onto the shipment of new shines,” Plo finally concludes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe’s heart drops. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If this clone isn’t part of a squad, that would mean… that would mean that she most likely doesn’t know which barrack to go to… And if she is extra, that would mean that… she doesn’t have a bunk to sleep in set up.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wolffe stands up so quickly that if his chair was a few centimeters closer to the desk, he wouldn’t have functioning knees anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay, Wolffe?” Plo stands up as well, and places a taloned-hand gently on Wolffe’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe gives his </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir</span>
  </em>
  <span> a blank stare for a few moments, still processing all of the new information, and then realizes that he needs to find this trooper and find somewhere for her to sleep. “I have to fix something. Immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe can only see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>buir’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> concerned expression that would be indecipherable for anyone outside of the 104th for a brief moment as he bolts out of the room and down the industrial hallways of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Courageous.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando’a translations:</p><p>Buir = Father<br/>Vode = Brothers, sisters, siblings (pl. of vod) (used to refer to the clones)<br/>Ade = Children (pl. of ad)<br/>Ner ad = My son, my child<br/>Ad = Son, child</p><p>(Translations are from mandoa.org)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wolffe searches the ship to find CT-4725.</p><p>All Mando’a translations for this chapter are in the notes at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The artificial lights in every hallway and meeting space are dimmed to make it feel like night in the middle of space.</p><p> </p><p>CT-4725 rests her head in her hand while staring at the ration bar on the metal plate that was in front of her. Every once in a while, she lazily picks up the ration bar, intending to eat it, but ultimately drops in on her plate. CT-4725 is seated at a table in the very far corner of the mess, despite every other table being completely vacant. The other clones are sleeping in the barracks, as all of the clones, sans the unfortunate souls that are assigned night duty, should be. It is crucial for each clone to get a full night of sleep in order to be most productive the following day.</p><p> </p><p>But CT-4725’s mind won’t allow her to sleep. Despite how much she longs for being able to relax and sleep for a few hours, she just… can’t. She can’t when her mind is racing. She can’t when her thoughts are immediately directed to her squad and if <em> they are adjusting well, feeling okay, no, alive. </em> She can’t when she is overthinking her first encounter with her commanding officer, constantly replaying the scene and thinking what she could have done differently to make it better. She can’t when she doesn’t even know which barrack she is supposed to be in when she doesn’t even have a squad.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe bolted down the hallways of <em> The Courageous </em> and halts to a stop when he reaches the first barrack. He busts through the door, “Has anyone seen CT-4725?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, sir, we haven’t seen them,” the shiny’s voice slightly trembles at Wolffe’s demanding voice.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe growls lowly before leaving the barrack and busting into the next barrack to question the next set of shinies. He goes from barrack to barrack asking the same question. But every time he gets the same response, “We haven’t seen them, sir.” And every time he hears that response, he grows more and more frustrated and frantic. Wolffe finishes questioning shinies and no one has seen CT-4725. <em> Great. I’ve already lost a shiny and it hasn’t even been a full standard day. </em></p><p> </p><p>Not ready to give up, Wolffe rushes through every room in the ship because <em> She’s gotta be here somewhere and, haar’chak, I’m going to find her. </em></p><p> </p><p>He checks every room he passes. Training rooms, briefing rooms, offices, rec rooms, he checks them all. At this point, Wolffe is practically sprinting between rooms.</p><p> </p><p>CT-4725 slides her ration bar around the plate in front of her while resting her head in her hand. She was planning on eating it, but now she completely lost her appetite. </p><p> </p><p>Wolffe barrels into the mess and calls out, “‘4725? Are you in here? CT-4725?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m here. Did you need something, sir?” CT-4725 barely looks up from her ration bar as she mumbles a response.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of relief washes over Wolffe. His eyes soften from the usual hard glare as he sees CT-4725 hunched over in the dark, far corner of the room, looking down at the untouched food in front of her. “Hey, is everything okay?” Wolffe lowers his voice to CT-4725’s volume.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Her voice matches her posture; exhausted, timid, and definitely <em> not </em>fine.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that I am your commander and all, but please don’t be afraid to talk to me. I am your vod above all things, as you are mine,” Wolffe stresses the last part.</p><p> </p><p>All Wolffe receives as a response is silence.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk,” Wolffe begins to ramble to fill the silence, “I—“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just that I miss them, you know,” CT-4725 interrupts him. Wolffe’s posture visibly softens as he slips into the seat next to his <em> vod. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did they take them away from me? It’s not fair.” CT-4725’s eyes meet Wolffe’s for the first time, and Wolffe’s already broken heart shatters even more. Her bloodshot eyes swell with silent tears that leave glistening streaks down her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Wolffe pulls CT-4725 into his arms as she starts to shake from her breakdown. Wolffe holds her in a tight hug and starts to rub soothing patterns in her back in hopes of giving her some sort of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Very gradually, CT-4725 shakes become less and less prominent while her sobs turn into soft sniffles, indicating she is starting to calm down again. Wolffe pulls her head slightly away from where it was buried into his chest. He holds her head in both of his hands while he uses his thumbs to wipe away CT-4725’s tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, so I was thinking that you could join my squad?” Wolffe offers,” I mean, only if you want to. I completely understand if you don’t want to join.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” CT-4725 responds through small sniffles before burying her head into Wolffe’s chest again. Wolffe places his chin on top of her head and squeezes her ever so slightly. They stay like that for what seems like hours, CT-4725 soaking up all of the comfort Wolffe offers.</p><p> </p><p>After Wolffe hears no sniffing for a while, he glances down at the <em> vod </em> buried in his chest, only to discover that she has completely fallen asleep. <em> Let’s head back to the barracks. </em></p><p> </p><p>While holding his breath, Wolffe slowly adjusts CT-4725 until he is carrying her bridal style, with one arm supporting her back and the other supporting her knees.</p><p> </p><p>The walk back to the Wolfpack’s barrack is a long one. The mess hall isn’t too far away from the barrack, but Wolffe is walking extra slowly to be sure not to wake up the sleeping <em> vod </em> in his arms. He cringes at the loud swoosh of the door and freezes until he is sure that it did not wake up CT-4725. Luckily, the only open bunk for CT-4725 is the bottom bunk in the corner of the room. Wolffe carefully places her in her new bunk and starts to head over to his own, but he stops in his tracks. He turns back around to carefully place the thin, regulation blanket over CT-4725. Satisfied that she is comfortable, Wolffe flops down into his bunk, as he can now rest knowing his <em> vode </em> are safe and taken care of.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando’a Translations:</p><p>Haar’chak = Damn it<br/>Vod = Brother, sister, sibling<br/>Vode = Brothers, sisters, siblings (pl. of vod)</p><p>(Translations are from mandoa.org)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CT-4725 meets the rest of the pack!</p><p>All Mando’a translations for this chapter are in the notes at the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Long time no see (or should I say post) huh? I don’t really have a great excuse to be missing for so long but hey I’m back! A bit of a shorter chapter for today, but it’s been in the drafts for a while so I decided to finally post it. I hope you all enjoy and have a great morning/afternoon/night!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CT-4725 wakes up with four identical looking faces staring down at her. “Wolffe who is this? Why is she here?” one of the heads demands, their tone urgent as they try to determine if she is a threat. Her eyes shoot open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why is she here?” another head questions, sounding more welcoming than the first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you, but I have a number: CT-4725,” she responds. A couple of the clones surrounding her widen their eyes in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A clone? There’s no way…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a way. Boys, meet CT-4725, the newest member of the Wolfpack.” Wolffe’s tone is anything but energetic. It is before his first cup of caf, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a name, shiny?” CT-4725 swats at a few of the clones’ heads so that she can sit up properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, do you?” CT-4725 sounds equally as impressed as Wolffe, which is very hard to do. It just so happens that like her new commander, CT-4725 requires a nice cup of caf in the morning before she can be pleasant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name’s Boost. Behind me are Sinker, Comet, and Warthog,” Boost points to the respective clone as he lists off their names. “Now there is something you should know about the pack; Not just anyone gets in. You must pass the trials first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trials?” CT-4725 has never heard of any sort of “trials” before in any of the numerous stories her </span>
  <em>
    <span>vode</span>
  </em>
  <span> have told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes trials. We have to make sure you will be a good fit, after all. Your first task is to go get us some caf.” Boost can hardly hold a straight face. Comet and Sinker are trying to hide their smirk, and failing drastically for that matter. Warthog has begun to suit up in his armor, actively trying to ignore the hijinks that his </span>
  <em>
    <span>vode</span>
  </em>
  <span> were trying to get up to. Wolffe simply sighs, gives the pack a long, defeated look, and goes to join Warthog in kitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CT-4725 quirks an eyebrow. “Hmmm… I haven’t heard of these trials before.” Boost’s eyes frantically search the room for an answer as CT-4725 crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, of course you’ve never heard of them, it’s a special thing we do in the Wolfpack. Isn’t that right Comet?” Boost’s voice speeds up and raises a touch higher as he explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh y-yes,” Boost glares directly at Comet, “I mean, of course I had to do them. Like Boost said, everyone in the pack has to do them when they first join.” Comet instantly moves to make himself busy, opting to use the refresher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” CT-4725 quirked an eyebrow, but continued on nonetheless, “So caf?” Boost’s eyes instantly brighten and gain back a hint of mischievousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, get caf for all of us. Now you better hurry, Wolffe gets quite cranky without his first cup of caf.” That last sentence earns Boost a long, deflated sigh from Wolffe. CT-4725 makes quick work of strapping on her armor, and heads for the mess, for her first, and hopefully one of the very few, tasks she has to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CT-4725 walks slowly, as she is still a little drowsy from her rude awakening. Her new pace allows for Wolffe to catch up to her. “You know that they are lying right? There’s no trials. Boost is just up to his hijinks again, and you being a shiny makes an easy target.” From his tone of voice, CT-4725 immediately notes that her new Commander definitely needs at least a few cups of caf before starting the day. CT-4725 can unfortunately relate to that feeling. He sounds exasperated and she doesn’t blame him; she’s seen a small sliver of the hijinks Boost can get up to, and figures from Wolffe’s reaction, that it is a normal occurrence. She can only imagine what some of the craziest things Wolffe has had to put up with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that I’m new around here, but I’m also not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>di’kut.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No offense, but it’s not like they are exactly subtle. I mean come on, scratching the back of your head awkwardly? Even an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ik’add</span>
  </em>
  <span> can spot that tell for a parsec away.” CT-4725 grabs her chest, feigning offense, “It is quite insulting that you think I would believe whatever crap Boost comes up with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe stares at her with partial shock and partial confusion. Wolffe is an extremely competent commander, skilled strategist, and excellent fighter. His squad was one of the best Kamino has ever seen. It’s a shame really that sarcasm was not included in the curriculum on Kamino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CT-4725, however, is excellent at picking up on social clues. She puts a hand on Wolffe’s shoulder. “I’m joking. It’s a little thing called sarcasm. You should learn about it, it’s quite fun,” CT-4725 shoves Wolffe’s shoulder slightly, “Boost wanted caf right? Let’s get him some caf, but I might accidentally grab the salt instead of the sugar, who knows?” CT-4725 says with a wink and she heads off to the mess hall. After all, Boost did wake her up from her much needed rest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando’a Translations:</p><p>Vode = Brothers, sisters, siblings<br/>Di’kut = Idiot<br/>Ik’add = Baby, child under 3 years old</p><p>(Translations are from mandoa.org)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>